It is often desirable to communicate digital information in frames of fixed length. To avoid the need for large numbers of parallel communication paths, information is often transmitted in a serial form, with the several bits of data of a frame communicated in a temporally sequential manner.
It is possible to communicate frames of data over a single communication path, such as a single wire, optical path, or other medium. However, such a one-wire solution requires a complex analog clock recovery circuit. Also, large, complicated state machines are required for framing pattern detection. Additionally, complicated state machines are required to reduce the possibility of false “frame lock” due to a data frame that happens to mimic a framing pattern. Consequently, the complexity and associated expense of a one-wire technique makes it a less than ideal solution.
Another approach involves three parallel communication paths, which one path dedicated to communicating the data, a second path dedicated to communicating a frame pulse, and a third path dedicated to communicating a clock signal. While the separation of the data, frame pulse, and clock signal avoid the need for complex circuits required for the one-wire technique, this separation results in three times as many communication paths needed to communicate the information. Thus, for any given likelihood that a communication path will fail, a three-wire solution has a much greater likelihood of system failure. Proper handling of a communication path failure is also much more complex. For example, if only one or two of the three communication paths were to fail, it could be difficult to detect the exact nature of the communication path failure, and erroneous data may be propagated at the receiver output. Thus, the design of the receiver necessarily becomes complicated if the receiver is required to handle three possible failure modes in a manner such that erroneous data is not propagated. Therefore, a three-wire technique can result in reduced reliability, availability, and serviceability, where availability is defined as the ability to detect a failure quickly and serviceability is defined as the ability to detect which communication path has failed. Consequently, the three-wire technique provides a less than ideal solution.
Thus, a solution is needed that avoids the complex circuitry of the one-wire technique and the reduced reliability, availability, and serviceability of the three-wire technique.